


A Little Runaway

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [11]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: January 5th, 1913. New York City, New York. Agony:BlissHow the baby kept escaping was anyone's guess.





	A Little Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> More cute stuff for the series.

~January 5th, 1913~

* * *

 

"Mister Bo, one of the babies have escaped again."

Bo, who was trying to properly tie a ribbon into his niece Bette's hair, looked up at the frazzled orphanage worker, not deeply alarmed himself since this had become quite a common occurrence. It was always the same little fella too. He'd managed to escape at least once every day.  
  
"Reddish brown hair and baby blue eyes?" The director asked in a tired voice. The worker nodded and he sighed heavily. Yup, the same little fella again. Where had he gone this time?  
  
At this time that same little fella was crawling away from the orphanage in quite some remarkable speed for a little infant. He babbled quietly to himself as he happened upon a set of stone stairs. The baby boy pawed at them for a bit before hauling himself up one step at a time.   
  
The baby then found a big wooden door blocking his exploration however it was slightly ajar so the baby slipped through with ease. He kept crawling forward until he came upon another door that was also ajar so yet again he slipped through.  
  
The little fella had found himself inside the church. He crawled inside and then sat firmly on his bottom. He looked around for a certain person and when he saw him he screeched loudly.  
  
Stewart Kersey had been minding his own business when a very familiar screech startled him, he blinked then looked down the aisle of the church to see that baby from the orphanage. He was there again, bouncing up and down cheerily.  
  
"What the hell is Anders doing? Letting babies escape like this all the time." He grumbled as he strode over to the baby who eagerly reached up his arms to be picked up. It seemed the baby liked him. Such attachments were concerning but nevertheless Stewart picked him up and held him close.  
  
"You just love attention, don't you?" As if to answer him the baby tugged at his mustache with a cheeky giggle. Stewart rolled his eyes and then started walking out of the church. He needed to return the boy like he always did. The baby babbled happily as Stewart pretended to understand him.  
  
"Baba mwah!"  
  
"I see."  
  
Stewart could feel the barest twitches of a smile, he found small enough children quite endearing when they were not being loud nuisances. He always wished he and Lilly could one day be blessed with one to care for.  
  
"Mama bweh."

"Oh dear, really?"  
  
He rounded the corner and soon saw the door of the orphanage. It was not a long walk from the church to the orphanage. It made sense why a baby would be able to crawl the distance.  
  
"Well here we are, Hopefully Bo learns from this finally and put a leash on you." Stewart commented as he carefully sat down the baby on the doorstep of the orphanage. The baby blinked at him and again reached up for him.  
  
"Dada?"  
  
This made Stewart frown, was the boy so attached to him that he thought he was his father? He shook his head and then gave the door a firm kick. He hurried off before anyone could spot him leaving the baby to whine.  
  
"There you are."  
  
It was Bo who opened the door, he scooped up the whining baby who opted to tug at his long hair to cheer himself up. The baby's escape attempt was a common day occurrence so it was not so fretted over and he was put back in his crib.   
  
If anyone had bothered to check his crib then they would notice immediately that the bars were barely stuck to the frame. Very easy for a baby to just push his way out and escape.


End file.
